My Second Life
by ShiGirl90
Summary: This is about the day I died and what happened afterward.  About the love I found, the friends I made, and the enemies I became to know. I figured that I should write it down, because Simon says the older I get the more I will forget how it all began.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I remeber the day I died. I was twenty-one years old. I had met a man spent a week exploring the sexual aspect of a relationship. Then he killed me. No, really I was killed by a very tall, handsome man, whose name was Simon. I had only known him for a week.

I met Simon at the local bar, Lardy's Pub. Weird name, I know, but what can I say the owner was really funny and very polite to the ladies. Simon walked up to me and told me that there was only one drink that a lady like myself should be drinking and that would be a wine sold at a little boutique downtown. Which, by the way, was absolutely delicious. Back to what I was saying. He took me to a really fancy resturant and there we had dinner and some wine then we went back to my place. I usually don't pick up strange men and bring them home, but when you catch your boyfriend of seven years, sucking on the dick of the pool boy from down the hall it changes your aspect of a your life just a bit. So anyway, I live in a studio apartment above a mill. We decided that wasn't any good for what both of us wanted and hhe drove me to a loft apartment downtown above the square, very nice place by the way. So when we got to his place, we got a little bit more toasted and got a whole lot more frisky.

We stayed thre to four days locked in that apartment. Just going at it like rabbits, I know gross description, but I couldn't think of any other sayings at the moment. Sorry. It was day five and Simon was asleep, so I snuck out of the apartment for a walk in the little park that was situated downstairs. I took a long walk and sorted out my mind. Being cooped up makes me a little crazy. So I returned to the apartment, and found a noteSimon had left for me. 'Dear Hailey, Sorry I wasn't awake when you left. You wore me out. I should be back before dark. There is some food in the cupboards and fridge. I hope to see you soon. SIMON' I looked at the room and blushed I could go for some food,  
>I thought as my stomach growled.<p>

Simon came back right as the sun went down. He had a woman with him. I was upset with this, but Simon said I shouldn't mind her she just wanted to watch us. And if she wanted to join in our fun that would be okay too, because she was very nice and liked a lot of the things I did. After they got back the woman, whose name was Amber, and I sat down and talked for a few minutes, while Simon got a shower. As we talked we became more aware that each of us were getting more and more turned on the more we talked. Soon we were making out and heading for the bedroom. We were almost done when Simon walked in on us and tore us apart and said that we weren't allowed to finish without him. Soon all three of us were sweating and panting. Amber and I were the first ones to come and Simon just smiled. Amber and i looked at each other smiled and, well lets just say Simon was not beaming at his obvious talent anymore. After about two days Amber said that she had to get back to her old life. I looked at her with a puzzled look and she smiled, kiss me on the mouth and said lets do this again sometime cutie. And with that she left, I would never see her while I was alive again.

Simon came in and took me to a back room. I thought he was anxious so I started to strip, he shakes his head and looks at me again. This time I saw something that made me shiver, either with anxiousness or fear I still am not sure about. As I looked at Simon, I saw that the man had fangs like a vampire. The first thought in my head was Oh My God, he's a vampire. I kept thinking about it and I saw Simon standing in the sun, he can't be a vampire they burn in the sun. As I was thinking this, Simon moved closer, I couldn't move and I wasn't sure why. He looked at me pushed my hair over my ear and told me that he wouldn't be alone anymore. I thought, alone anymore what is he talking about. Then, he bit my neck and began suckiing the blood that was running down my neck. The pleasure I felt made me came more times than the human mind can compute. The more Simon stood there holding me and sucking on my neck the more I came. Until finally I felt like i was fading away, that was when I felt a hot liquid touch my mouth. I tasted so good, so I drank as much of it that I could get in my mouth. Only when I felt Simon's skin touch my lips that it dawned on me, that I was drinking a vampire's blood. All I have to say at this point is I should have seen it coming. I also want to say that I really did die. I just did'nt stay dead.

So after I had drank a lot of his blood, Simon took me to a secret door, and laid me on a nice soft bed in a really dark room. The next morning, or should I say evening, I woke up with throat burning as if on fire. I was a vampire and my maker was looking rather proud of himself. I looked at him, then I looked down at myself. I looked back at Simon, screamed and launching myself at him. "Why did you do this to me, I have a family! Loved ones, what am I gonna tell them! Oh, hi I'm a vampire now, please just stake me, so I can move on! You giant jerk, you could have asked me if I wanted this! You selfish monster, I hate you!" I was attempting to puond his chest but he just grabbed my wrists and held them above my head still I stopped wriggaling.

"Really, I could have asked you, 'Hey is it cool if I turn you into a vampire, so I don't have to spend eternity alone,  
>because I fell in love with a stupid mortal!' Well guess what I couldn't take the chance of you saying no. I want you too damn much. Don't try to fight me you are too weak at the moment and you need blood. So just calm down and after you have something to drink I will explain more to you. Ok?" he asked as he slowly moved towards a fridge. I looked at him then at the bottel of blood he held in his hand, I was on the other side of the room and I could smell the wonderful scent the whole way over. My mouth began to burn and I could feel my teeth emerging from their sheaths. "Yes, you are hungary aren't you, little one. Come my sweet, drink, you need it." Simon said. I moved closer, very slowly, because everything was a lot clearer and I seem to move a little bit faster than normal. I suddenly leapt toward Simon, snatching the bottle out of his hand and chugging it. Spilling most of it on my shirt. Simon just smiled as he watched me drink. As I drank he told me that I could call my family and go by my old apartment later and get some of my things. I would be living with him from now on. He stopped talking then, and just handed me more bottles.<p>

When he went to hand me another bottle I shoved it away and went and laid back down on the bed, clutching my stomach. He came over to me then and laid his hand on my stomach. "You drank too much didn't you. Damn, I knew I should have made you stop, but I was just so turned on watching you drink that I couldn't stop myself, to stop you. Oh, God, Hailey, watching you drink that made my dick so hard I thought that I would burst out of my pants.  
>Baby, please tell me that you are as hot as I am. Please, I need to be in you or I am gonna explode." Simon said as he looked at me with eyes that shone as if he had a fever. He kept looking up and down my body like he had stripped me and ravished everything he saw.<p>

As I looked over at him, I could see his eyes starting to glow. Suddenly I wasn't so full anymore. My entire bottom half felt very hot. I looked Simon up and down and just the top of his pants jump from where that amazing instrument that made me come so many times waited to be unleashed. I looked Simon in the eye and licked my lips, that was which was all the encourgement he needed. We were both naked in seconds flat. He had me pinned under him, and was slidding into me, all in one motion. As he filled me, he whispered in my ear all the dirty things he wanted to do to me and all the dirty things he wanted done to him. I could feel my release nearing completion, when I felt his teeth in my shoulder which made my teeth slid out. I couldn't help what happened next, but as I bit Simon and started to drink from him he ripped away from me. Making me cry out as his body left mine. Wipeing the blood off his shoulder. "Don't do that, not yet. When you learn to control your feeding better, then you can drink from me. Until then I don't want you drinking from me unless I have told you to. Ok, because with your thirst you could kill me and you don't want that. I guess I need to teach you a few things before anymore fun can be had. Come on get up, we have to go shopping. We need to get moving, so I don't jump you again. God, you are beautiful, and all mine. At least for a little bit. Well, until Malcolm finds out I created you. Then depending on if he finds you attractive I might have to share you. Just kidding, ha ha we need to leave this apartment. How about we go to a friends house and see is shes got any clothes you can borrow. Your old ones won't fit you or your personality anyomore little vixen. Come on lets see if Amber has any clothes for you."

As we made our way to Amber's house, I got a little curious about my new existence. "Simon, how come I saw you in the sun, and you didn't burst into flames? And how come I could never tell that you were a vampire before you wanted me to know it? And why did I see you in the mirror and that polaroid that Amber took of you and I while I was . . . well you know?"

"First off, the sunlight thing is easy. The only thing that changes when you become a vampire, is your appetite, your sexual adventuress, and your status as human. We really are as close to humans as some predoters are to their prey. I mean, come on, how are we supposed to get our blood when everyone is asleep in their houses. Oh yeah about houses, we cannot go into a mortal's house without their permission. You being a newborn I would advise you to stay out of direct sunlight because that will kill you. You can be out in the daylight just not direct light. Us, older folks can stand direct light, but only for an hour at most. William, the sheriff of district 5, our area, has been around since the early 1600s, and hes from Scotland. He can stand in direct sunlight for a whole day, if he has just feed and if that person was very healthy. Oh, feeding, I will need to teach you how to do that very discreetly. Some vamps will tell you that you should take a person off the street and drain them til they are lifeless. William and I disagree, think that if you glamour a person, then lick where you are gonna bite, feed until you have your fill. Make sure they are not killed while you do this, and like where you have bitten so the wound heals and glamour them back to where you found them. Really that is about the only rule, well except the major one. Keep our existence a secret. if you break that one then you get the automatic sentence of death." Simon said as he skirted a back alley. I was keeping up with him just as easy as a cheetah cub kept up with it's mother.

"Who is Malcolm? And what does he have to do with us?" I asked. I was thinking about how the line of order went, William, then Malcolm, then Simon. Do they all have the same hold over me that Simon does? Or is Simon just special.

"Malcolm is the nest leader, he gives orders from William. William gets it from the head vamps of the state. William, is the county's head vamp and Malcolm is this city's head vamp. We don't necessarily have to live with him to obey his orders. If you start a nest of your own then one of two things has to happen. One, Malcolm kills you and gets your nest, or two you kill Malcolm and get to be head honcho of the city. There has never been two head vamps, ever. But the line of orders goes from the King of vampires with his queen, to the head vamps of each continent. Then, the head vamps of each country, then state, then city. Each one has a bride. Every vampire has a mate somewhere in the world. When we find our mate, a ceratain lust gets a hold on us and we change that person if they are mortal. If they belong to someone else then it is a fight to the death. Or if they are immortal already and have no mark on their neck that can be seen then, we put one there. Each vamps mark is differant. They can only be seen by other vamps, no mortal can see them. Well, here we are." Simon said as we stopped in front of a small cottage. "Amber is probably expecting us. She's a vamp too, by the way. She saw they way I was with you, and that is why she left when she did. If she thought there was nothing between us she would have never have left. And eventually she would have feed from you and you would have died. She is weird like that, but she likes you, so you are one of the lucky ones. Okay, any questions can wait until we get back home." Simon knocked on the door. Amber cracked it open, looked out and then ripped the door open to pull Simon and i into a bone cruching hug.

"I was wondering when you would be getting around to making her, Simon. I could smell the marking stench coming off of you. Jerry had that smell when he found me, so I could never forget that scent. Anyway, I am sure you are here for some clothes. All that old stuff is gonna clash with your new look cutie. Hold on i'll go se what i got upstairs i'll be back in a jiffy." Amber said as we went into the kitchen and sat down. She turned around and headed up the stairs that were there.

"What does she mean, my new look? Do I look differant?" I asked Simon. he looked at me and tried not to smile. He grabbed me and twilred me in front of the mirror on the back of the closet door that lead into a pantry. I looked in the mirror and saw a beautiful woman standing there. Instead of my flat, brown hair that stpped at my chin, there was a shimmering mane of wavy chestnut hair that reached my shoulders. In the place of my dull hazel eyes, were bright golden eyes that shone with a hidden glow. My tan that i had been working on was still there, but there was an undertone of white gold. I looked pale, but it wasn't death pale. The clothes I had on were torn and shredded in places that had me blushing at the skin that was showing. I turned around and looked at Simon, "I'm pretty, I mean really pretty. Simon, you think I am prettier than before, yes?"

"My sweet, I loved the way you looked in both bodies. This one just makes you attract humans better. I love the way you look no matter what. though I really do want to bury myself in your tight hot,"

"Easy, there big boy. I don't need to hear your sex life in detail. If i wanted to know those things i would join you so just hush up. Hailey, cutie, go try these on. There is a spare bedroom on the other side of the living room. Put them on and come out into the living room, so I can tell you what looks good and what don't know, ok? Scoot!" Amber said as she pushed me through the door. I looked back at the door and shrugged better go find that bedroom, I thought.

"Why haven't you marked her yet? She's done a number on you. Let me see that bite mark on your shoulder." Amber said as she pulled Simon's shirt back.

"I haven't had a chance yet. Everytime i think about marking her, my body starts to get hot and all i can think of is burying myself in her. I know I have to mark her, it would be easier during sex, but I can't remember to do it. All I can thonk of is giving her that pleasure." Simon said holding his head in his hands.

"Simon, I could smell the scent when you were on the other side of the street that is how i knew you were coming. You need to martk her before you take her to the nest. If you don't, Malcolm or someone else from the nest will. That is one cupcake you don't want to leave on the market for very long. i am telling you Simon, there is something differant about her. I have never seen an apperance change as much as her. I mean she went from bookworm to playboy. If it wasn't for the fact that I smelled what was left of her human self than i wouldn't have recognized her. I would have thought you had gotten rid of her and found you an immortal to hang with. her human self is almost gone. The more she feeds the more it will fade. Are you sure she is the one you want?" Amber questioned with a worried look.

"I know. When she opened her eyes earlier, i thought that my chest would burst. have you ever seen eyes like those on a vampire. Most of us have black or brown eyes, but she has golden eyes. She is a real knocou thats for sure. Am I sure she is mine, yes. When I met her at Lardy's I saw her sucking the blood right out of my neck. i have never felt that such a strong emotion before. I almost turned her that first night, but she was still kinda hidden from me and I wanted to know her whole soul. That's why i didn't contact you for so long. But enough of that I wanna go see what my sweet looks like." Simon said as he got out of his chair and they made their way to the living room.  
>'I really do hope you know what your in for, Simon. Because if she doesn't take your mark than your stuck pining after her for the rest of your existence. And beleive me that is a very long time.' Amber thought, thinking back to Jerry. 'A very very long time.'<br> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hailey, are you ready yet?" I heard Simon yell from the living room.

"Almost." I yelled back. I was working my way into a pair of jeans that made models look fat. As I pulled on the jeans and grabbed on the the silvery tops, I realized I didn't have to wear a bra with it. So I ripped off my bra, out on the shirt and made my way out to the living room. As soon as I came out of the bedroom, Simon and Amber looked at me and their mouths dropped. My jeans came up to a hand width from my belly button. The top I had on was a halter top v neck that was a hand width above my belly button, the v came all the way down to about an inch from the bottom, and the was no back to it. As I walked up to Simon I caught a whiff of something musky and warm. It was coming from Simon, and boy was it strong. The closer i got the more wet I became. The more wet I became the stronger the smell became. Distantly, I thought I heard Amber telling me something. All i could think of was getting to my man, to have what i wanted. Which was his dick in side me. All hot and hard, slamming into me time and time again, until

"HAILEY! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Amber screamed.

"What, I am not in anything." I told her not taking my eyes from Simon. He stared right back at me neither one of us moving anymore.

"Bullshit, I can smell the wetness in your pants, and the scent rolling off of Simon. I'm not stupid I know what your going through and trust me, you both need to feed before either of you get going. Cause I am telling you right now, if you don't your going to kill each other. For this next part your gonna need every last bit of energy." Amber said as she went into the bedrooma and grabbed all the clothes off the bed putting them in a trash bag that she had grabbed. "Hailey, you and I are going hunting. Simon, go to Malcolm and tell him what has happened,as soon as he gets a whiff of you he'll tell you to go hunt then find your female. Don't be long Hailey and I will go to Club Zero." Amber insructed.

"All right, but you better be there, and she better have been feed the old fashioned way. Don't let her kill anybody. You know I beleive in the true way to hunt." Simon said as we all left the house. Simon headed further uptown and Amber and I headed further downtown.

"Amber, what is Club Zero? I've never heard of it before? And I've lived here a few years now." I asked as we hailed a taxi. Someone running at super speed would draw attention Amber said so we had to travel like humans did.

"Club Zero is a secret club that really very few humans know about. It is owned and runned by vampires. Malcolms nest sister is the owner. Lily, as she likes to be called has a few humans come in and we entertain them, then take our fill. They leave later thinking that they were out drinking with friends or whatever memory the vamps put in place of the real one. In the human world it's known as Fung Lee's Chicken Take-out. Lily has got one weird ass sense of humor if you ask me. But no one does. Anyways, just keep quiet, and pay attention. I'm not always gonna be around when you want to feed so your gonna have to learn how to do this on your own. At least until you learn how to glamour, then you won't need to come here as often. Hell, Simon will probably bring you a human if you ask him, you got that boy by the balls. No pun intended." Amber finished with a snicker.

"Here you are ladies, Fung Lee's. Hope you two enjoy your meal I heard that the food here is amazing," the driver said as we went to get out.

"Thank you, sir, for taking us all the way here." I said as I looked at him. I gave him some of the money that Amber handed me as we left the house. The driver just kept staring at me, then shaking his head as if shaking off a spell he took the money and drove off.

"Damn, girl you are a flipping natural. Not even a damn week old and already you've glamoured someone. I will definately have to tell Simon about that." Amber said as she was shaking her head. She grabbed my hand and we started towards the resturant.

"What do you mean I glamoured somebody? I was just being nice is all. He was very nice man, and I thought he was sweet to us." I said with a puzzled look on my face.

"When vamps are nice to people, we are glamouring them. We could be biting her head off, nut if we said it nice enough you would think that we wanted to give you our home for that night. For a second, there I almost thought that you and I were regular humans going to a chinese buffet. I think you are able to glamour vamps. If that's the case, then you are one hell of a special vamp. Whew!" Amber said as she held open the door to the club. We went into the club and talked to a little too pinkish person, who led us to a back door that led to a basement. Instead of a basement though it was a lot of bass club. I could not hear that from the street, so I was wondering how they concealed the noise, when a red headed tallish woman stood in front of us and introduced herself.

"Hi," she said, "my name is Lily, and i welcome you to Club Zero. Amber, I see you have someone new with you tonight. Might i ask what she is doing here?"

"Sure. She is Simon's cub. He'll be here in a few after he's feed and talked to Mal.' Amber said as she nodded her head in the direction of the door.

"Really, Simon's, I thought he was bound and determined to live it out all alone," Lily said with a bit of bitterness tossed in. I was sensing some hidden feeligns for Simon in there somewhere.

"Yes, Simon turned her just yesterday. So she really needs some new blood in her system. You know how newbies are really hungary all the time." Amber said as she pushed us towards the back of the room. "Well, I know my way around I'll just make sure she gets feed and then we'll head out as soon as Simon gets here. Toodles Lily!"

"Really, Amber, I am not that,"I started.

"Shut up Hailey! Wait until she is out of ear shot!" Amber snapped at me.

"Ok." I replied solemnly

"Ok that should be good. Look, Lily may seem like she means the best in the world, but don't you trust her one little bit. Do you understand me?" Amber said as she looked for a booth to use.

"Yes, I understand. How long has Lily been in love with Simon? And why is it that Simon trusts yyou above anyone else in the vamp world?" I asked with a sudden thought clarity.

"How did you know about Lily, well never mind you must be able to pick up on feelings better than most. The reason Lily loves Simon is because Malcolm turnde Simon, Jerry, Lily and I all at around the same time. So we are all like family. When Jerry and I started hooking up, I guess she thought that was why Mal turned her and Simon, so they could be together. Unfortunatly for her it didn't work out that way, and she has yet to understand that Mal turned us because he was lonely and we were the first humans he had come across after he had learned how to turn us. He turned Lily and I hoping for a mate and he turned Simon and Jerry because he wanted guys to hang out with. We may be vamps, but we still have feelings. Well, most of us anyway. and about that other thing,i'll explain it later ok. We are hear to find you supper, yum. So would you like a boy or a girl?" Amber hurridly said.

"Is there a differance?" i asked shaking off the hurried explaination I was just given.

"Sort of. With a guy, you could have sex with him and feed from him, and they have a more heavier taste. With a girl, all you have to do is make out with her, and you could feed from there. the girls are a lighter sweeter taste.  
>So which will it be, and I will flag down a waiter?" Amber said as she looked around the club.<p>

"Well, I guess, I'll try the girl first and then a guy, but no sex not unless you or Simon are with me." I said as I looked at Amber.

"Oh, you are a naughty girl. How badly you temp me right now, but i have already eaten for the night so I will go get you a girl wait right here." Amber said as she plpped me into a booth. " Don't let anyone else come in here, unless it's me or Simon. If someone starts to come in say Taken in a very mean voice and they will leave extremly quickly, ok. Be right back cutie."

As I sat there I began to think of what Simon was doing at that moment.  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Simon was making his way to the Nest, trying to remember what she tasted like, how she felt beneath, how warm and wet she felt. 'I have got to stop thinking like that or i wllnever get to hunt or see Mal.' Simon thought. He finally was able to get to the Nest, and lo and behold who should be there, but Yuri. "What's up Yuri, Mal here or is he at the club tonight helping Lil?" Simon asked the bouncer. Yuri was the first human that Mal liked enough to trust him with their secret. Also the only one he never turned.

"He is here, Mr. Simon. Go ahead on in he might be with Kat though so if you hear the noise then just wait for the finish, then go on in. ok?" Yuri said with a grin on his face.

"Ok, Yuri, thanks."

"No, problem."

As Simon made his way to the middle of the Nest, he was thinking about Mal and Kat. When it was just Simon, Jerry, Mal, Lily, and Amber they came across a young girl, young meaning 16 or 17 years old. She had curly blonde hair, and eyes bluer than the ocean, and she loved the color pink. Hear name was Katherine O'Hara. Mal got a weird smell about him and all he could do was screw the hell out of Kat. That was when they first found out about the Matching. Apperantly, if you are lucky enough then, you get to have a mate that was, made for you and you alone. Mal turned Kat and they have been together ever since. 'That was 1902, I think' thought Simon.

Suddenly Simon heard a loud scream, instead of panicking, he stopped. Simon the counted to twenty, hearing a loud hoarse yell, the counting to ten. He continued down the hallway. When he came to the study door he stopped waited ten seconds then knocked on the door. When you spen a couple decades with two people screwing all the time you learn their timings really heard Mal say shit, then heard clothes being thrown on. Whe he heard the door open, he turned around. "Hello, Katherine, how are you this evening?"

"Very well, Simon, i suppose you are finding everything well. Judging from your scent everything is going very well for you, I smelled you when you walked in the door. Mal could, too, but we were a little busy and tuned you out. Next time you might join us if you hurry." Katherine said in a teasing manner. Anyone in this household wanted to sleep with Katherine, she was a sex kitten from hell, evry vamps dream. Unfortunaetly the boss can get a bit jealous, so no one ever rally tries it. Katherine just likes to toy with Mal, sometime makes things more intresting she says.

"Katherine go to the room. I will be there shortly to punish you for that comment. Go on girl, GET!" Mal said as he came up behind Kat swatting her on the tail end.

"Why yessir, master." Kat replied in a slavish tone. She giggled as she mad her way up the stairs.

"Judgin' from your stench, which interrupted my love makin', I propose you go feed and find that female. Damn, boy your stench is worse than mine was all them years ago." Mal said. Mal was a big guy, at six feet eight inches it was hard to miss him. He was turned back in 1723. He stood out more back then, then he does now. He looked a bit like that wrestler from WWE Big Show. Simon was always telling Mal he should try out for wrestling. Mal would say 'that would just give us away, i'll stick with what I'm good at lovin' my wife and sucking blood.' Simon and Mal would just laugh and move on.

"That is exactly what Amber said you would say," Simon said as he walked into the office.

"Then why the hell ain't you leavin' so I can git back ta business." Mal said as he stared towrds the stairs.

"Because I got a question to ask you." Simon said.

"Well git ta askin' fore i say screw it and leave ya to your self."

"Did Kat change apperance wise when you turned her?'

"A little she was more leggier. Thats bout it though. I like her this way though. Why you ask?" Mal said with suspcion in his eyes.

"Well, because my female's hair got longer her skin is almost glowing, and her eyes are golden like a lion's eyes should be. And i have never seen anything like it before. I was just wondering if you have heard anything about changes like that in recent newbies." Simon said as he looked at Mal. Mal was putting some chew in his lip, he didn't do it for the taste anymore, it was more out of a habit than anything.

"Well, no I ain't heard of that kinda changes before, but from here on out I'll keep and ear out for any rumors or anything i mean that's the best I can do." Mal said with concern.

"I really appreciate Mal, I'll get out of your hair now. Give Kat a spank for me would you." Simon said as he moved towards the door. Before he got there Mal was asking him a question.

"Simon, have you turned this female yet?"

"Yes."

"Have you marked her?"

"No."

"Why the hell not ya know your concentration, is gonna be laggy until you can get a mark on her." Mal said in a fury.

"I know Mal. But I just turned her yesterday, and with all the duties first and her already marking me, then having to get her feed without killing anyone it's tough. I was planning on marking here in this next period of the Matching.  
>I promise you I don't want anyone else to mark her." Simon said as he paced the floor.<p>

"Then what in the hell are you still doin here. Go mark her and after the Matching is done you bring here to me and let me and Kat meet her. You understand, boy?" Mal said as he spat out some tobacco.

"I'm leaving now." Simon said as he headed out the door.

"Don't forget ta feed Simon. Your gonna need it." Mal yelled as he spat out all the tobacco and began to unbuckle his pants. Mal made his way up the stairs to his bride, thinking 'maybe i can get her to scream again'. 'God, I love when she screams when she screams she squeezes my dick so hard I come fast and hard everytime'. 'Damn'.  
> <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was sitting in the booth when someon started to enter. Since they did not announce their arrival, like Amber said her and Simon would, I got really pissed and said very mean like, Taken. I heard an apology, and they satrted to leave. Then a male vamp came in. "I said this booth is Taken, sir, so you can just leave." I said vehemently.

"I really do apologise miss, but I can smell the arousal rolling off of you so I had to come an fix the problem. Please madam I would be glad to screw you and make you feel better," the vamp said.

"If I had wanted you to help me I would have gotten up and searched for that stench of ugliness that i smell that is rolling off of you in waves, now i said get out and I mean get out!" I said with enough anger in my voice that if he didn't leave I would surely kill him.

"Well, then, I guess, . . . wait a minute. Are you a newbie vamp?"

"Not that its any of your business, but yes."

"You have not been marked yet have you?"

"Marked, what are you, oh wait, I know what your talking about, no not as off yet."

"Well, then, you are not as powerful as it would seem. I could easily over take you," he said as he pushed closer to me. Getting scaredand not knowing where Amber or Simon was I put some distance in between my self and this imposter.

"You stay away from me you here. Now I mean it. Amber! Amber! AMBER! HELP ME!" I yelled right as the imposter leapt towards me. As i ducked to sheild my self i watched as Simon entered to the booth, grabbed the imposter by the ankle flung him around and threw him out of the booth he slammed into one of the many pillars that was outside the booths.

"SHE IS MINE AND YOU DARE TO GO NEAR HER DEMETRI! IF YOU GO ANYWHERE NEAR MY FEMAL AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY SEE YOU STAKED! Do you understand me?" Simon said with a hiss, a show of fangs and enough ice to freeze hell twice. When I heard him, I even shivered.

"Very well. I will leave her be then. I apologise. She was not marked air I thought she was a free woman. Please forgive me." Demetri said as he backed away from Simon.

"Hailey, are you all right?" Simon whispered in my ear.

"I'm better now that you are hear. Amber went to get dinner, that was a about twenty minutes ago." I said, my throat was starting burn again. My lower body was starting to swell and get wet. The more Simon stayed near me the mor I wanted him in me. I looked at him aznd could almost feel him in me.

He looked away quick and said, "Amber better hurry with dinner or you and I will be at it before she gets back." Trying to control ourselves we didn't look at each other at all. Finally, Amber returned with two women, one blonde and the other red headed, both clearly ready to tumble with anyone.

"Oh hi, Simon, I heard you haven't eaten yet so, I had to find you a snack as well. I will just leave you two to it then. Have fun, kiddies. Simon, don't forget to glamour the girls before you two go at it. I'll stand guard, just sent the girls through when your done, ok." Amber said with a laugh and hair toss, she left the booth, the two women staring at us like dessert.

"I'll show you how it's done, my sweet." Simon said as he led both women in between himself and I. The blond was mine and the red head was Simon's.

I watched as Simon whispered in the girl's ear, kissed her neck, began licking her like a cat. I mimicked his movement with my own, I really was going on instinct though. As Simon bit into his meal, I bit into mine. I could feel the euphoric of coming running through the women's body. I felt as if I, too, was going to come. As I looked up at Simon, I say that he was done, he licked the neck of the red head looked her in the eye and told her a lie in the sweetest voice possible. She beleived it smiled and excused herself. Never thinking twice that she had been a meal. Thinking I could od the same, I looked in this women's eyes and i saw the pleasure there. I told her that she had been with a man who loved hearing about her children, and that he would be glad if she could stay, but his wife would be home soon. She smiled at me patted me on the cheek and told me that it was a wonder ful time that she had tonight and that it was ashamed that i was married. She got up and left the booth.

Simon looked at me in awe. "Tonight, I watched you drink from a human, and all I could think was, god she is hot. I can feel her pulsing. It is like i am already hard and hot inside you. I can feel you wanting to pulse around my dick.  
>I wanted to be the one you were drinking from. I wanted to be the reason you found pleasure. Please my sweet, let me make you come, I have wanted you all night. Now I am gonna take you all day." As he said this big sheilds were rolling over the booth and the others with patrons in them to keep the noise level down and to keep any sun that did reach them out.<p>

"Simon, I have been wanting you to day that all night." i told him as I stripped of what clothes i had on. Simon was also shredding off what ever it was that he had on. We came together like two clouds in a thunderstorm. Fast and hard. He was inside of me, pushing me into the cushions of the couch that were on. He slammed his body into mine, punishing me for making him wait. The faster he went the hotter i got. He was going so deep I felt him touch my core. All I could think is that I wanted to bite him, again. I did. As I came, my fangs realeased, and I bit and sucked him feeling my body soar up over the clouds in the sky. Suddenly, I cam back to my body realized that i was screaming, I felt Simon's fangs break the skin on my neck. I felt him pull hard on the blood in my veins and I felt him explode inside me. The warmnessmade me come again and everytime he made a pull for my blood I pulled for his. Until I couldn't remember whre he started and I ended. We drank from each other so much that when we finished coming. We passed out for a little while, or at least I did. I woke up to find a plate with two goblets on it. Both filled with blood, we drank them dry, looked at each other, and stareted all ocer again. This went on for the rest of the day and well on into the night. We finally slept that next day, we emerged, finally to have Amber, Lily, Mal , and Kat all standing outside our booth waiting.

"Damn, girl, he marked you good. No vamp will go near you with that beast blazing." Amber said as she twisted my head to get a better look at the Mark. If a vampire could blush, I did a good job of doing it.

"Amber, leave the poor girl alone. Heavens. Hi, my name is Katherine, and this big hunk of male flesh, is Malcolm. We just came by to welcome you into the family. Isn't that right, Malcolm." she glared at him as she finished her sentence.

"Yes ma'am. We was just wantin' to welcome you to the life. We was just talking 'bout the time Simon and I was huntin' and . . . " Malcolm started.

"Now is not really the time for that, Mal. She doesn't want to hear your old stories about the olden days. Let these two be. Simon, we are gonna head back to the Nest. After the sun goes down a bit more, come and join us, alright." Amber said. The group of them disappeared up the stairs.

"So, my sweet. What shall we do now? Shall we have breakfeast, or something more dirtier?" Simon said with smirk and a wiggle of his slim eyebrows.

"Now, mister. We have been at each other since the night before last. I think, I deserve a meal, after all that dessert.  
>So, I say we find us a couple of small girls, and have a snack, then go and meet with the others." I said with a smile. <p>


End file.
